


Elsewhere Saga Side-Story: Green & Pink

by TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju



Series: The Elsewhere Saga [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Just some loosely-connected incidents, Pretty much all of them are pleasant and happy, no real story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju/pseuds/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju
Summary: After six thousand years, most likely even longer, Homeworld is finally at peace. But rather than relief, the question on most Gems' minds is 'What now?' In these confusing times, Emerald does her best to help her fellow Gems adjust as she struggles to adjust herself, and Pearl is there to help her.
Series: The Elsewhere Saga [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Elsewhere Saga Side-Story: Green & Pink

** Green & Pink **

Chapter One: War is Over

\- - -

After a little while of soaking in the fountain, Emerald climbed up onto the edge. Only a few Gems still remained behind her, mostly pairs or couples who were still catching up on lost time. All three Diamonds--or rather, all four--were doing likewise. Onyx got out next to her, wringing water out of her mane.

“So, what’s next for us, Mera?” she asked. “Evil vanquished, peace restored, just like legends of old. Where do we go from here?”

Emerald hadn’t heard her, however, preoccupied by examining her left hand. Her fingers were extended into claws, just as they had been after the Earth War, but she no longer felt the tingle of the corruption slowly creeping its way over to her gem. She had been healed, but a lingering trace of her transformation remained, possibly forever. She slowly ran her fingers up and down these claws, and vice versa.

“Hmm?” She looked up at the Quartz beside her. “I’m sorry, Onyx, I didn’t hear you. I was focusing on...this.” She raised her arm, indicating her surroundings. “ _ All _ of this, really. I don’t even know where to start with this.”

“Well...why not start where you want?” Onyx said. “ _ When _ you want, too. These are pretty confusing times. Void, I was there for most of what happened, and I’m still confused! And you came back for a bit in that exo-shell thingy that Heliodor made for you.” She nodded over her shoulder. “Most of these guys didn’t even have that luxury, poor clods. It’s gonna be a tough period of adjustment for all of us.”

While Onyx talked, Emerald wandered further away from the fountain, taking in her surroundings. A plethora of rose bushes surrounded them, not that she was familiar with the plant. She still couldn’t believe that the last time she had been on Earth, she had been working to destroy everything on it, and now, after what seemed both like a million years and mere minutes, there was peace. “Onyx?”

“Eh?”

“What did you think of this planet?” Emerald gently ran a clawed thumb down the length of her gemstone. “Back during the war, all those thousands of years ago. What did you make of this place?”

Onyx, shrugged, taking a moment to form an answer to that unexpected question. “‘S just a planet, I guess. Can’t say I really gave it much thought. I mean, aside from the rebellion and all that, it just seems kinda unremarkable. I remember thinking to myself, ‘Why this planet, of all places? Why start a rebellion over the life here?’”

“I don’t think she did,” Emerald said. “I don’t think Rose just wanted to save this one planet. The Earth War always felt to me like the first step in a larger campaign. I think Rose wanted to protect all life, organic and Gem alike. It was just cut short before it could really begin.”

“Huh. Heavy thoughts,” said Onyx. “Anyway, have you thought about what you’re gonna do now?”

“I haven’t thought much of anything,” replied Emerald. “I mean, I’ve thought about a lot of things, but it’s all just been a blur. I assume everything goes back to normal now, right?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Onyx said. “I overheard the Diamonds talking back there, and Yellow said she’s considering dismantling her armies.”

“Dismantling...what?” said Emerald, unable to believe it. “That doesn’t sound like My Diamond at all.”

Onyx shrugged once more. “It’s that organic. He’s really gotten through to them. Even White, which I still don’t know how he did. I mean, the other two I can sorta understand, but White’s a whole ‘nother story.”

“And you said he’s Pink Diamond...but not really…? How does any of that work?”

“Yeah, I don’t really know the specifics of it, either,” Onyx said. “From what I heard, he’s sorta like her reincarnation, or something. Or she gave him her powers, or became half of him, or something. Someone said he’s her son, whatever that means. Like I said, it’s confusing.”

Emerald shook her head. “None of this makes any sense,” she said. “I still don’t know where I want to start…”

“My Emerald?” Both Gems turned to see Pearl peering out of the pool. “If you’re wondering about stuff like that, you can go and ask him.” She pointed to the other end of the fountain, where Steven and the other Diamonds seemed to be wrapping up their conversation, having stepped onto dry land.

“I guess I could,” Emerald said. “But what would I even ask him about? What would he say?”

“Only one way to find out!” Pearl climbed out of the pool, taking Emerald by the hand. “Come on, I’ll come with you! He’s actually really nice once you get to know him. So I’ve heard.”

As they approached, Emerald instinctively avoided looking directly up at the Diamonds’ towering forms out of reverence. It was considered improper to stare at a Diamond while she was engaged in another task, though she was unsure if the same was true for Diamond/organic hybrids. Quite unlike the others, Steven seemed so passive and nonthreatening, even moreso than his predecessor, who was by far the least intimidating Diamond (though as Emerald remembered, she had her moments).

The three titans noticed their approach, and turned to face them, as did the small boy. Pearl waved happily at him, and he waved back, smiling. Emerald simply held up a hand. “Hi!” Steven said happily.

Emerald stood still for several moments. “Well?” said Pearl, nudging her. “Didn’t you want to say something?”

“Oh, um...y-yes, I did. Greetings, Your...Steven-ness?” Emerald fidgeted uncomfortably. “Apologies, I’m not really sure of how to address you, seeing as you aren’t quite a Diamond or an organic…”

“Oh, no worries!” Steven said. “You can call me whatever you like. That’s what we’re trying to do with Era-3: make it less about the empire, and more about the individual!”

“Y-you are?” asked Emerald. “My Diamond, is that true?”

“It is,” replied Yellow. “And you need not refer to me as ‘My Diamond’ when addressing me anymore. ‘Yellow’ or ‘Yellow Diamond’ will do.”

“Emerald blinked. “And your armies...you’re really disbanding them?”

“I’m not happy about it either,” Yellow said, sounding irritated. “But that’s the right thing to do, or so Steven tells me.”

Steven nodded. “Mm-hmm. It isn’t like you need to fight anymore, right? You won’t be colonizing any more planets, making any more enemies…”

“So...what will  _ we _ do, then?” asked Emerald. “Without any more wars, what’s the purpose of an Emerald, or a Quartz, or a Ruby?”

“Well...you can do whatever you want to do,” replied Steven. “The Diamonds don’t tell you what to do anymore.”

“We’ve agreed to step down from power,” said White. “From now on, Homeworld will be ruled by those most qualified, rather than those with the most power.”

Emerald looked around at everyone present, her gaze eventually settling on Pearl, who nodded encouragingly. “I-I haven’t ever really thought of what  _ I _ want to do,” said Emerald. “This might take some getting used to…”

“Of course,” said Blue. “This will be a big change for everyone, not just us Diamonds. But if all goes right, it will be a change for the better. And if anyone’s having trouble adjusting, we want to help however we can.”

“That’s the spirit!” said Steven. “So, Emerald--you  _ are _ an Emerald, right?--did you say you had something to tell me?”

“Yes, I did,” she said. “I mean, I do. I wanted to say…” She glanced over her shoulder at the empty pool, which had recently been filled with so many Gems caught in the crossfire of war. “...thank you. For everything you’ve done.”

“You’re welcome,” Steven said. “I wanted to finish what my mother started, you know? But in a better way. Make peace, help everyone, that sort of thing.”

“I don’t know what a ‘mother’ is, but it’s good for all of us that you felt that way,” Emerald continued. “If you hadn’t come along, who knows how much longer Homeworld would have lasted. Not to mention, I would still be-- _ everyone _ would still be trapped in a monster’s form.”

“What can I say? I guess it’s just in my nature to help people,” said Steven. “Speaking of, we were about to head back to Beach City. The Diamonds were gonna get all the Gems together, give a big speech on how Era-3’s going to be different. Did you want to come with us? I can show you around town!”

Emerald smiled--Steven’s enthusiasm definitely reminded her of Pink. “Thank you, but I think I’ll stay here for a few more minutes. I’ll catch up with you in a little while.”

“Alright, maybe another time,” said Steven. He turned to look up at the Diamonds. “You guys ready to go?”

“Yes, let’s,” said White. All four of them headed over to the warp pad, and disappeared in a pillar of light. Emerald followed, but rather than using the warp pad, she climbed up onto a wall, overlooking a vast forest beneath them. The sun had almost set, dyeing the sky a bright pinkish-orange.

With some effort, Pearl climbed up next to her. “It’s pretty here, isn’t it?” she said. “I didn’t get to see much of it ‘cause of the war, but I’m glad I got to come back.”

“I am, too,” said Emerald, gazing out at the view. “I wish we could stay here a little longer.”

“Huh? Why can’t we?”

“Everything’s changing,” Emerald replied. “I imagine we’ll be needed back on Homeworld to help out until everything settles over. No time to rest at a time like this.”

The pink Gem scooted closer to Emerald. “Actually, I’d argue that a time like this is the  _ exact _ right time to rest. You heard the Diamonds--there’s no war, no hurry. We can take things as slow as we want.”

Taking things slow. That sounded pretty good to Emerald right now. “You know what? I think I will stay here a little longer,” she said. “Just until we get everything figured out.”

“Take as long as you need, My Emerald,” said Pearl, resting her head against the green Gem’s shoulder. “And I’ll always be here to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! No, this isn't what I meant when I said Emerald's adventures continue, this is just a little side-story, as the title says. Something a bit more mellow and low-key, which I think we could all use right now. More chapters coming soon, so enjoy!


End file.
